What comes next
by enchancedsense27
Summary: Raven's past comes back to haunt her and a surprising visiter comes to help her. Her younger brother comes from earth's parallel demension to ask for her help or both of their worlds will be destroyed. BBxRae and a little bit of StarxRob
1. A stranger calls

Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did it would on 27th season enjoy =P

Chapter 1

A familiar voice

Raven's P.O.V

I sighed as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the summer's breeze brush against my face then caress my hair. I opened them and watched the sky as the oranges, pinks, and yellows danced together before melting into the horizon. My eyes shifted to the lush green grass that stretched for miles. All of a sudden the atmosphere changed the sky melted into a fiery crimson; the once green grass was turned into black ash. "_Rae Rae I'm scared…..please….save me…..where are you?..."_ cried an innocent voice. I looked around trying to find the voice. Then wind picked up the ashes filled the air forming a circle around me. I tried to levitate out of it but something pulled me back. It was a black hand dragging me down underneath the ashes. I wheezed for air as I was pulled deeper and deeper. _"Rae Rae won't you come...won't you come?..." _pleaded the voice as I sank into the depths of darkness.

I abruptly sat up and look around. I sigh in relief to see that I was in my room. I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and glanced at the clock. 2:00 AM…Great….another sleepless night I muttered. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I threw cold water on my face then stared into the mirror. My hair was a mess; dark blue strands stuck out of my head in all different directions. My purple eyes looked glazed over like I have been crying for hours and the dark puffy rings underneath them showed my lack of sleep. I huffed with disgust and returned to my bedroom. I grabbed my cloak and pulled my hood over my head. I teleported out of my room into the kitchen and began to prepare my herbal tea. I set the kettle on the stove and walked towards the window. I watched the rain fall from the midnight sky. Why do I keep having the same dream? What does it mean? My train of thought was halted when the kettle began to whistle. I quickly took it off the stove for I didn't want to disturb the others. As I poured the tea in my favorite purple mug I opened the cabinet to fish out my herbal tea packet. I reached into the box to find that I picked out the last one. Perfect now I have to go out and buy some more I grumbled under my breath. I walked back over to the window and stared outside again. I slowly sipped my tea. I closed my eyes and began to levitate in lotus position while listening to trickle of the rain drops. Then all of a sudden red flashing light and loud beeping filled the entire tower. I cursed under my breath before chugging the rest of my tea. I placed the mug onto the counter. This night gets better and better I mumbled as I sunk into the floor.

I am the first to arrive….what else is new? Seconds later a green hawk soars in and lands right next to me. "Awwww man I hate getting wet" the green changeling whined. "Oh great now we get to smell wet animal for the night" I replied. "Friends must we be doing the "fighting" at a time like this?" pleaded Starfire. "Starfire is right we have other stuff to deal with at the moment!" Robin intervened as he stepped off his motorcycle. "Even though BB smells like shit" Cyborg mocked. Beastboy frowned and opened his open to reply but an explosion drowned him out. We ran to the location of the explosion "Cough... cough... Titans check for civilians!" Robin ordered. "That won't be necessary" a dark voice hissed. A dark figure appeared from the flames and stood at the top of rubble of a crumbled building. Cy had his sonic cannon aimed at it, Star balled her hands into fists as they began to glow emerald green, Beastboy took a fighting stance Robin griped his staff. "Come now Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire… is that how you greet new people?" it mocked. Our eyes locked. Crimson eyes…my eyes widen…I've seen them before….. "Titians Go!" Robin commanded. We all sprang into action. Beastboy changed into a Cheetah are sprinted towards the figure he changed into a rhino and tried to ram into the figure but he hoped over beastboy like it was a game of leap frog. Starfire began to throw star bolt at the dark figure. Like a shadow it dodged all her attacks with ease. "Oh Titans you must do better than this" it sneered. That comment enraged Star she broght her hands together and formed a starbolt ten times bigger and hearled it towards the shadowy figure. It stood completely still and let the huge ball of energy hit it. An enormous dust cloud engulfed the scence. "Ttans hold you fire!" Robin called out. I began to walk through the dust debris scanning for the dark firgure.

"Rae Rae...?" I spun around to look for the person calling for me. I know that voice.

_"Raven don't tell me you already forgot my face?" The voice scoffed._

"No! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed as I clutched my hair.

_"Oh come now Raven don't you want to play?" it tanuted._

I squeezed my eyes shut. Hot tears streamed down my face as I sunk to the ground. Lighting crackled as the once steady rain grew harder. No not now….I breathed in and out trying to control my emotions

_"Come on Raven let it consume you" it hissed _

The voice let out a wicked laugh I shuttered as in bounced within my head. I felt something hold my chin I weakly open my eyes. The dark figure had its hand on my chin the other grasping my shoulder. I heard battle cries from behind. The figure turns me around to show me what was happening. I watched helplessly as dark shadows bombarded my friends.


	2. An unlikely encounter

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titians. If I did *smiles wildly* all our fan fictions would come true!**

Chapter 2

An unlikely encounter

Raven's P.O.V

"What do you want?" I spat. I glared deep into its eyes waiting for a response. A wicked grin formed on its face. The figure licked its fangs. "My, my Raven it's been too long" it sneered. I struggled as its grip on my wrists tightened. "Your attempt s to escape are amusing, but are in vain" it said dryly. "Now then what's the rush? Aren't you happy to see an old friend dear Raven?" it cackled wildly.

"_Who is this guy?!" _Rage demanded _"I don't recall meeting him before"_ Wisdom answered. _"Ohh maybe he's a childhood friend!"_ Happy exclaimed.

"Shut up" I growled "Aw Raven don't tell me you have forgotten who I am?" he whispered while playing with a strand of my hair. I looked away from him.

"_HOW DARE IT TOUCH ME?! I WILL SEND IT INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"_ Rage boomed. _"Calm yourself Rage, we cannot lose our temper to such a mere action as touching ones hair"_ Logic scolded. _"I'm on Rage's side Kick his ass Rae!"_ Brave cheered. _"M-maybe….w-we sh-should ask him to…please leave us a-alone..."_ timid replied. _"That's a stupid idea it said it knew us therefore it wants something from us and from the looks of it that thing won't leave until it gets what it came for" _Sarcasm scoffed. _"It 'claims' to know us my records have no account of us ever meeting it"_ Knowledge stated. _"Knowledge is right I would never forget those eyes"_ Lust purred.

I blushed at Lust's comment. "Ah so you do remember me" it said with a smile while eyeing my flushed cheeks. "N-no I-I just..."I stammered. It put its finger to my mouth. "Shh I'd love to chat but I have important matters to take care of" It began. "I am looking for the jewel have you seen it?" It asked in a serious tone. I gave it a puzzled look. "Do you mean Gem?" I asked hesitantly. It chuckled lightly. Our eyes locked "Gem, I am aware that you are very bright and will do well to stay on my good side. Now quit acting like a fool and tell me where the jewel is" it growled.

Sarcasm got the better of me and took control. I smirked at the shadowy figure. "I would advise you to do the same, don't forget who you are talking to the only child of Trigon" I sneered. The creature grew impatient and tighten its grip on my left wrist causing it to snap. It released it I winced in pain as my left arm fell lifelessly to my side. It teleported us to the ledge of a building and dangled my over the edge. Its eyes flickered with excitement. "Please remember the position you are in dear Gem. Now I shall ask you again where is the jewel?" it said coldly. "I have no idea" I answered as I glared into his eyes.

"Very well" It replied. It pulled me up higher so that we were face to face. I relaxed a little but my right arm was still tense. He squeezed my wrists causing blood to ooze out and trickle down my arm. I gritted my teeth. His eyes turned bright red when the scent of my blood impaled the air. "Your blood smells delicious" it said while licking its lips. Before I could respond it licked up the trail of blood from my forearm all the way to where it gripped my wrist. I cringed at the sight. "Raven!...Raven?...RAVEN?!" a familiar voice called out with panic. It rolled its eyes and sighed. "Well it seems like we will have to pick this up another time" It huffed. "Until then… Farwell…my princess..." it whispered as it let go of me.

I closed my eyes waiting to hit the pavement but something grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Robin and Beastboy pulling me up. I winced for it had nearly been broken due to that things death grip. Robin sat on his knees as he let out a sigh of relief. Beastboy squatted next to him and ran his fingers through his hair with a small smile. Starfire landed with Cyborg on the roof who came running towards us.

"Yo Robin, BB, Rae everything okay?!" Cy asked as he ran over towards us. "Yeh we are fine Cyborg" Robin replied as he stood up while trying to brush the wet pieces of hair from his eyes. "Glorious! Does that mean you have also capture the dark figure responsible yes?" Star inquired. "No, but we will find him" Robin responded while punching a fist into his other hand. "Speaking of which, Raven how did he know all of us?" Beastboy asked in a serious tone.

_"Gee, I wish I could answer that question myself"_ sarcasm snorted. Be quite I muttered to myself; I really didn't feel like listening to anything right now. I stumbled as I tried to get up. Robin and Beastboy stood ready to catch me if I were to fall. Worried expressions washed over Cyborg's and Starfire's faces. I waved them off. "Guys I'm fine really" I said in my usual monotone. Robin opened his mouth to speak but I fell to the ground and fell into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BeastBoy's P.O.V

I paced through the hallway angrily. "I don't understand why we can't be in the room with them!" I growled. "Friend Beastboy please do try to calm down" Star pleaded. "Quit complaining Beastboy I don't like it either" Robin grumbled. I stared at Robin for a second. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest still dripping wet. My gaze shifted over to Star's worried face. I gave her a small smile and sank to the floor. "_You listen to spiky haired leader? Even though our mate is in pain?" _the beast hissed.

I grumbled to myself. I seriously am not in the mood to talk with the beast right now I thought. "_You do not decide when we talk...I DO!...N-"_it began.

The med bay doors flung open and within an instant I was already inside.

"How is she?!" I asked out of breathe. "Heh heh don't worry grass stain Rae's fine she just lost a lot of blood and needs some rest that's all" Cy replied. "I'm glad she will be fine" Robin said as he entered the room while Starfire trailed behind him. "But we need answers" Robins stated. "Yes like whom might the dark shadow thing be" Star added. "How it knows us all by name" Cyborg questioned. "And what does he want with Raven…" Beastboy said coldly. _"I can answer all your questions…if you like…."_ A soft voice whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know I am a stinker for leaving a cliff hanger! XP. Anyways please, please, please comment and review and let me know if I am doing this horribly wrong and stop. I hope to update again by the end of the week till then stay Kool! XD**


	3. A new face

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Teen Titians.**

Chapter 3

A new face

Robin's P.O.V

I reached for my bow staff as I narrowed my eyes and began to search the room. "Who's there?!" I demanded. Starfire's eyes and fists lit up like bright green candles. Cyborg began to slowly point his sonic cannon around the room. Beastboy stood still for a moment, his left ear twitched causing his to spin around and give a low growl towards a dark corner.

"Come out now" I commanded while griping my staff. "My my earthling are quite hostile" the voice chuckled.

I watched the figure slowly step out of the shadows. It was pretty short probably up to my shoulders. It had a long dark blue cloak. Hmmm...just like… Raven. It pulled its hood off hmm it looked like a boy. He had medium length hair, his hair was also dark blue and his bangs reached his eyes.

"What do you want?" Beastboy questioned as he protectively stood near Raven. "Hmmmm? Ah yes I have come for Raven's help" He answered without looking at Beastboy. I watched him as he inspected the room from top to bottom. "Listen here you little…" Beastboy started as he stomped closer to the kid. In a fraction of a second Beastboy was pushed back five feet. Starfire gasped, Cyborg's eyes widen I stepped forward ready to attack. The boy smiled. "Now now 'friend' please don't get on my bad side take that as a warning." He said calmly. He turned to me and bowed. I gave the other titans a puzzled looked they also looked confused expect for Beastboy who was still fuming.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion sir my name is Dusk I am in dire need of Raven's help. Is it okay if I borrow her?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but please do the explaining on why you must borrow friend Raven." Star questioned. "Yeh, that would really help us trust you more" Cyborg added. I don't like this strange figures popping up left and right.

"I would love to explain what's going on, but at the moment I can't it is between Raven and I" He stated firmly. "Well then that proves we can't trust this Dust guy" Beastboy spat while pointing at him. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Listen green boy my name is DUSK and I don't have time for immature behavior the adults are talking right now. Why don't you be a good little boy and mind your tongue" Dusk said with irritation. Cyborg snickered at the comment while BeastBoy's face grew red with anger.

"Okay, Dusk was it? Why do you need Raven's help so badly?" I asked. He looked down with a serious face. "Perhaps we could also do the helping" Starfire perked. "Really?!" he asked with glee. "Just one problem….Raven at the moment is unconscious" I stated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dusk's P.O.V.

I sighed loudly. The team looked at me with more confusion. This was supposed to be an easy task. I flicked my wrist and a chair appeared to my left I sat down and put my hands behind my head then stared at the ceiling. The Spiky haired one took a step closer to me. The others were frozen with their jaws down as if they have seen a ghost or something….weirdoes.

"Umm Dusk were did that chair come from?" The tin one asked. "Oh this? From my dimension well more specifically my house." I answered bluntly. I smiled brightly then sprung from the chair causing it to fall took which made the others jump. "THAT'S IT YOU ARE A GENIUS" I laughed as I hugged the tin man. "Umm thank you…I guess." He replied with a puzzled look.

"Why are you so happy nothing happened" the green thing huffed. I really don't like his hostile ass. "Well if YOU must know I know how to wake Raven up" I growled while rolling my eyes. "Hold on little dude how can you do that?" the tin man asked with doubt. "Well manually of course" I replied nonchalantly. "Manually?" the spiky haired one asked as he cocked his head to the right. Oh that's right they are non magic users. Hmmm how to explain it…..

"Hmmm let's see…..magic users, demons, and even Half demons like Raven have what you guys would call a security system. This system help protects our most powerful weapon…..our mind. We created these barriers or what earthlings called fire walls in their computers. These barriers are our defenses against any other magic user or demon who may want to invade our mind." I explained.

"Soooo you're like breaking into her mind" the green thing asked while scratching the top of his head. I hit the back of his head. "Don't make it sound so simple and barbaric your over sized booger" I answered with disgusted. "Interesting how many barriers does each magic user have" the spiky haired one asked with curiosity while looking at Raven.

"Well an average magic user has ten barriers; but the stronger the magic user it the less barriers they need. For example the one you call Jinx only has five." I replied while taking my cloak off. "Wait how do you know of Jinx?" the spiky hair one asked coldly. I sighed as I sat down and began to take off my black combat boots. "Because in the magic using world everyone knows each other no matter what dimension you dwell in." I answered in a dull tone. This is really annoying these people know nothing I thought Raven would have told them something.

"So um how many of these barriers does friend Raven have Dusk?" the alien girl asked. I eyed her for a second. "By any change are you a Tamaranian?" I inquired. "How did you know?" she gasped.

"kloba'd gorlfin tebasorna fin glorfge ba Koriand'r rintoro kalof" I answered sweetly while kissing her hand. _(I just made up some random words but here is what they translate to: How could I not recognize the ever beautiful Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran?)_ She blushed and gently pulled her hand back with a small smile. The Spiky was green with jealousy as he stepped in between us.

"I didn't know you could speak Tamaraian" he huffed as his eyes narrowed. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I stated. "Hold up… back to Star's question how many barriers does Rae have?" the tin man interrupted. I shifted my gaze to him. "Well she is a special case the daughter of a high priestess and the Demon King…I'd have to guess two or three." I answered with doubt. I began to stretch my arms and legs. Hmm to be honest I don't even know if I would manually wake her up, but I have to try for both our worlds' sake.

"Oh now what's he doing?!" the green thing growled as he watched me. "Stop being a spaz will ya? I'm limbering up." I replied angrily. The spiky haired one and the tin man have me quizzical looks. "Well Raven is currently ranked the most powerful sorceress and demon throughout the entire magic using world. Don't you think that entering her mind uninvited would be dangerous?" I scoffed. They nodded with agreement which calmed me down a little. Man I forgot I have to keep calm or I might tear the roof off this place.

I walked over to the bed Raven was in and held my hand over her face. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. I began to feel her purple aura, my eyes fluttered when a wave of doubt and worry washed over me. I shut my eyes tighter and tried to concentrate all my power on Raven. A shot of hatred hit me I struggled to stand and fell over. I felt a pair of strong hands help me sit up. I shook my head and opened my eyes to see the smiling princess next to me.

"Might you be okay friend Dusk?" Koriand'r asked in a worried tone. I stood up and brushed the dust off my pants. "Well then animosity in the room knocked me over" I hissed as I glared at the green booger. "Beastboy you have to calm down or Dusk can't wake up Raven" the Spiky haired one scolded. "Koriand'r thank you for helping me up" I said while bowing. "Friend Dusk please just called me by my earth name Starfire and please do not use such formality" she said sweetly.

"As you wish Starfire" I said in a sweeter tone. "Ahem… don't you have something else to do?" the spiky haired one said in pure agitation. "As you wish….." I began. "I do not know any of their names only Starfire's" I finished. "Oh how rude of us not to introduce ourselves" Starfire gasped. "This is Robin, over there near the computer is Cyborg and the one sulking in the corner is Beastboy" she beamed. I gave a toothy grin.

"Don't say anything we do not have time for it!" Knowledge scolded. I sighed then muttered to myself. I got back into position near Raven's head and concentrated once more. I levitated then disappeared into her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven's P.O.V.

I heard voices whispering. I mentally sighed I knew exactly where I was. Damnnnn why here? I struggled to open my eyes. When I opened them I saw a hand full of oh joy me in different colored cloaks staring back at me. "Oh yayyyy you're awake!" Happy beamed. I stood up rubbing my head. "Calm down Happy" I commanded while rubbing my temples. "We are glad to see you too princess" sarcasm scoffed.

"Now is not the time to fight we have bigger issues" Knowledge stated. "What is it?" I questioned.

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDUER!" Brave boomed. All of the other me's nodded in agreement. I looked around and noticed that Rage was nowhere in sight. "I know w-what y-your thinking…s-she's holding u-up th-the last barrier." Shy squeaked. "What?!" I exclaimed. How can anyone make it past two of my three barriers? "Raven?….Raven? *pant pant*…..can you hear me? I-I know this sounds weird but let me in…..*pant* I promise I will ex-explain e-everything…" the voice begged. I looked at Knowledge I could tell she was skeptical about it but the voice seemed so familiar….she gave me a small nod.

I mentally sighed again. "Okay Rage let them in" I commanded. I heard a loud angry sigh disappointment and then a small figure fell through a red hole and hit the ground right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh are you okay" Happy asked with a somewhat happy go lucky tone.

"What do you want and you exactly are you" I questioned as I arched my eyebrow. He struggled to get up. His height was up to my chin we had dark blue hair that grew a little bit over his eyes. His eyes were all dark blue with a purple ring around them. He wore what was left of a black t shirt and baggy dark blue army pants. Surprisingly he didn't have shoes on only fuzzy purple sock with blue lightning bolts on them.

"My name is Dusk I am your only younger brother, I've come a long way from home to ask for your help dear sister." He wheezed as he struggled to get up. I looked at Knowledge then back at him I eyed him suspiciously. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" I asked with doubt.

"Here give me your hand and I will prove it to you" he half smiled as he held out his hand.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Heyyyyy guys I'm super glad I got to finish this chapter before the New Year! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I really hope there aren't any mistakes because I really zoomed through it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write some reviews if I'm doing this completely wrong just tell me. Or if you have any suggestion on how to make this story better please tell me! **

**Oh and …**

**H****A****P****P****Y****N****E****W****Y****E****A****R****!**


End file.
